prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Montgomery
Mike Montgomery is Aria Montgomery's younger brother. He is portrayed by Cody Allen Christian. Biography He suffered a lot as a result of his parents' divorce along with Aria, which involves several violent episodes. He also sneaks around his parents, keeping secrets that Aria is aware of in general, but not privy to. He also suffered chronic depression which seems to be under control now, with the help of a therapist and medication. Mike wasn't physically present for the entire third season, but returned in season 4 where he and Aria seemed to have become closer. He is in an on and off romantic relationship with Mona Vanderwaal, which possibly didn't end with her faking her death in Taking This One to the Grave and him knowing about it so their status is unknown. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot Mike is first seen telling Ella Montgomery and Aria Montgomery that he needs a ride to lacrosse practice. He goes downstairs to search for his equipment. He complains to Ella that his stuff is in a hundred boxes and she suggests they look in the basement. After finding it, he leaves with Aria. When they arrive, he tells Aria what time to pick him up then goes to practice. The Jenna Thing Mike comes home with Ella bringing Chinese takeout. Mike, Ella and Byron start eating while Aria goes upstairs to change her clothes. Reality Bites Me Mike approaches Aria with his concern about Byron and Ella fighting, feeling vulnerable, but Aria tells him that it isn't their business. Later Aria makes dinner for the both of them and they watch TV together. The Homecoming Hangover Mike deals with his parents separation badly and gets into a fist fight with another guy in the school hallways. Aria and Sean break up the fight, and Mike responds angrily to Aria, pushing her away. Know Your Frenemies At breakfast, Byron reveals that he and Ella have decided to see other people. Mike is angered by this and storms off. To Aria's dismay, Mike starts hanging out with Noel after Aria has broken it off with Noel. Mike innocently reports that Noel is planning to out Mr. Fitz's relationship with a student—at the dinner table in front of a horrified Aria and her father, who reacts by scolding his son for making unsupported allegations that could ruin a man's career. Mike assures them that it is true as Noel said he saw them and was going to the principal's office the next day. Someone to Watch Over Me When Byron finds out that Aria has a secret relationship with a boy, he pries in Aria's room, looking for clues. He almost discovers the truth, but Ella stops him in an argument, overheard by Mike. When Aria returns home, Mike scolds her for keeping a secret from her parents that is causing them to fight again; he blames her for their fight. Things were starting to improve between their parents' relationship. Aria and Mike had agreed to make dinner for the parents as a way to a family date night, but due to the argument, Ella cancels, leaving the three to eat dinner alone. Mike is very upset, as he wants his parents' relationship to stabilize again, or better yet, go back to the way it was before. |-|Season 2= Even though Mike was the one who wanted his parents to get back together the most (and for Ella to come home), he is not contented with the situation and upset by how much has changed. Ironically, Aria is the one enjoying the return, not Mike. Blind Dates Aria goes to find and pick up Mike at the basketball courts, as per her mother's request, but only finds Mike's "old" friends and even, Jason. His friends let her know that Mike hasn't been around in awhile, and Jason theorizes that Mike is doing things his family obviously wouldn't approve of. When Mike comes home, he scares her by not speaking up when she asks who's there. She also confronts him about his lies, but he brushes her off, as he is not dealing with his transitioning family situation very well. Aria's dad picks up on Mike's abnormal behavior at home, but Aria denies what she knows, having been threatened by Mike that he would tell their parents that she has been hanging out with her friends which her parents temporarily forbid her to do because of the attention the town gives to the girls. The Devil You Know Jason watches Mike trying to break into his house and brings him home, without calling the police, saying that there have been enough police around that house (it was the DiLaurentis House). When Aria begins lecturing Mike about breaking into people's house, he says he will return all the stuff he stole from Emily's garage if it makes her happy. Aria pauses, and then begins to figure it out, asking him if he's the one who body-checked her in the Hastings's house. He admits that he was, saying he felt really bad about it. Surface Tension Officer Barry comes to the Montgomery residence to reveal that Mike had been arrested for breaking and entering. When his parents pick him up, Mike avoids his parents questions by walking away silently. Byron tries to force explanations out of his son, but Ella stops him, letting Mike go into the car so that she can talk to her husband. She argues that talking to him while being angry won't help their cause. Obviously, Mike's behavior is indicative of a bigger problem, which they need to discover, and they won't be any closer at finding out what it is if they lash out at him. When Mike comes home, Aria accuses him of stealing from Jenna, but she is thrown for a loop when he tells her it was stolen from Garrett Reynolds' (or as Mike calls him "Officer McFriendly") place; he claims to have actually stolen from a cop because he was looking for a gun. Aria is skeptical, but Mike assures her that he vividly remembers stealing the piece from Garrett's place, not Jenna's. Picture This Mike's behavior closely mirrors that of someone who is clinically depressed. He sleeps in his room in the middle of the day and is barely communicative with his parents when they speak to him (or to anyone in general). He has fallen out of touch with his friends and no longer engages in the activities that he used to, having abandoned lacrosse and basketball altogether. Ella finds out from Mike's school teachers that Mike does not seem to "be there" when in class, that he's completely checked out, probably because he is no longer able to concentrate. Ella's approach is to give Mike time and space until he is ready to communicate with them, but Byron wants a hardline approach and wants to force Mike to attend school sooner and behave properly again. When he visits Mike's room, he is shocked to find him in bed with the door locked. He scolds his son for breaking the rules by locking the door, but doesn't mention Mike's attending school the way he had planned. Later, Byron reveals to Ella his concern that Mike is behaving the way that his brother Scott did...Did Scott commit suicide? Scott's fate is left vague, but Ella firmly denies the comparison, and the parents are left troubled by their son's confusing behavior. I Must Confess It is revealed that Mike has been diagnosed with teen depression. His father believes that medication is the correct form of treatment, but Ella insists on him speaking to a psychologist. While Byron is at Hollis, Aria goes into Mike's room to tell him to go downstairs. Mike gets annoyed and tries to shoo her away, but she refuses to leave, trying to reason with Mike to open up to his family. Then Ella comes in to insist that Mike turn off his computer and make dinner. She firmly shuts the computer, but Mike gets violent, tries to get the computer back, and leaves his mother with a bruise from the quarrel before angrily walking away. Ella insists that Aria keep the shocking incident a secret from her father. Later, Mike is again alone in his room. Aria passes and sees that her brother is teary-eyed. He confesses to being worried about his mother and later goes downstairs to face the family, outwardly apologetic for the first time in a while. Aria has also informed her parents that Mike's break in that led to his arrest was not the first isolated incident. Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares After Ezra and Aria come clean about their relationship to her parents, Mike punches him in the jaw causing him to bleed and leave immediately. Later, he apologizes to Aria for punching him. He tells her that he did it only because he was scared Byron might do it first. He also shows her an escape route so that she can go to the greenhouse to meet the other Liars. Father Knows Best Mike tells Aria that he knows she is still seeing Ezra even though their parents forbade it. He doesn't understand why she just doesn't let him go, and she tells him when you love someone, it is worth fighting for, no matter what the odds. After this, he also talks to their father about Aria's relationship saying that maybe he has been too hard on her. |-|Season 3= Although Mike didn't physically appear during season 3, he was mentioned by Byron, Ella and Aria during several episodes. |-|Season 4= Cat's Cradle A photo of Mike was seen in this episode. Gamma Zeta Die! Ella wants to go to Europe, but tells Aria that she has decided not to go to Austria with Zack, and reveals that Mike is not comfortable with Ella leaving. Aria talks to Mike at her house about Ella going to Europe. They begin to fight and Mike says that Aria only wants her gone so that she can get back with Ezra. Aria pushes Mike in response and runs off. Byron tells Ella that he’s spoken to Mike and that it is time for Ella to enjoy herself. Since they have always wanted to go to Europe and Ella has always done things for everyone else, Byron tells her to take the opportunity and go and that he will be fine with Aria and Mike. Under The Gun A new guy that works at the Brew breaks something, and Aria goes over to help him. He is Connor, who is friends with Mike. Connor asks Aria to help him with his English paper, to which Aria hesitantly agrees. Aria helps Connor with his paper but is interrupted by Mike, who seems mad. He leaves the house. Next day, in the school, Mike tells Aria that Connor is telling everyone that she and Connor hooked up and Mike believes him. Later that day Aria lies in bed crying. She has been getting text messages from boys at her school about the incident. Mike approaches her and says that he should have known that Connor was lying and apologizes. He tells her that he'll make it up to her and they hug. Crash and Burn, Girl! After Connor's car is whacked like a Pinta. He's the main suspect and is almost expelled from school until point is brought up by Ezra that nobody has proof that Mike 'did it' The Guilty Girl's Handbook Mike gets back in the lacrosse team's good graces which worries Aria. |-|Season 5= Whirly Girlie Mike knocks on Aria's bedroom door as she's on the phone. She quickly hangs up and lets her younger brother in, where he asks if Alison really is alive and back in the DiLaurentis house. He also admires Alison for being "tough", although he his surprised she didn't kill her kidnapper with her "bare hands". Having overheard Aria's phone conversation to the hospital, Mike then asks why Mr Fitz is in the hospital. The following day, Mike spots Mona outside the Brew, picking up a large box, and runs over to greet her. Upon asking if she needs help, to which she declines, Mona tells Mike she has bought whistles for every girl in school, so they can protect themselves, in case Alison's rumoured 'kidnapper' is still out there". As Mona leaves for her meeting with Principal Hackett, Mike tells her that he misses her. That night, Aria arrives home to find Mike and Mona sharing a pizza. Mike offers to take Mona home, but before he does he gives Aria her iPod back, saying he needed it for social studies, and he was the one playing the violin music the night before. No One Here Can Love or Understand Me Sitting on the floor of the Montgomery living room, Mike listens as Mona tells him that everything about the Manhattan Project is fun and it’s the place where the Cold War started. Laughing, Mike says that he doesn’t think he can put that in the report. Looking up when Aria irritably says hello, Mike and Mona greet her. Mona asks Mike if he wants some more hot chocolate and he tells her sure. In the movie theater, Mike notices Aria arrive and as he comments that she made it, Aria apologises for being late. As the film is showing, Mike looks adoringly towards Mona. After Aria has whispered something in Mona ear, Mona whispered an excuse me in Mike’s ear. Looking over his shoulder as Mona gets up and leaves the theater, Mike turns towards Aria who just shrugs and focuses back on the movie. Looking towards the back of the theater, Mike turns back to the movie. After checking the doors for a second time, Mike leans over to Aria whispers that Mona has been gone a long time, and Aria says that she’ll go and check on her. Through a Glass, Darkly Mike walks out of the Rosewood Church following Mona’s funeral service. Standing off to the side with Ezra, Mike watches as Leona Vanderwaal slaps Alison when she tries to say that she had nothing to do with Mona’s death. In The Brew, which is being remodelled, Mike helps Ezra make some bookshelves. Ezra comments that he didn’t see Mike at the cemetery yesterday, and questions if he left early. Mike says that he guesses, to which Ezra tells him that he did, before asking if there’s a reason why. Mike mentions that it wasn’t a real funeral, and when Ezra questions that it wasn’t, Mike tells him, “no body, no funeral”. Ezra then asks if that makes him upset, before adding that he’s just trying to get a sense of how it all makes Mike feel. Mike questions if Ezra looked all this up online, before telling Ezra that he feels as though he doesn’t want to talk to him about his dead girlfriend. When Ezra says that he wasn’t sure if Mike thought Mona was actually gone, Mike tells him that no one loses that much amount of blood and lives to tell the story. Ezra comments that Mike isn’t acting as if he’s lost someone, and turning to face him, Mikes asks Ezra how he wants him to act. After questioning whether Ezra wants him to cry his eyes out, or bang his fists on the wall, Mike says that Mona is gone, that’s it, “people leave, people die. That’s the only sure thing there is in this world”. Walking into the Montgomery house, Mike is greeted by Aria who was waiting for him. Noticing his phone on the coffee table, Mike comments that Aria found it, and begins to walk towards the kitchen. Aria calls after him, asking if she can talk with him a second, and turning back, Mike says that he’s starving, and asks if they can do “this” later. Aria tells him that Alison has been arrested, and after pausing for a beat, she adds it was for Mona’s murder. As Mike tells her “okay”, Aria questions that okay is his response. Aria asks Mike to sit down, and after doing so, Mike listens as Aria says that she’s afraid to know what he knows. Going on, Aria says that Mona knew a lot of things about her and her friends, before adding that all this time she thought Mike was the one who was afraid to talk with her, but she now thinks it was her who was afraid to talk to him. Aria says that with Alison behinds bars, maybe now they don’t have to be afraid anymore. Mike says that he knows Aria hated Mona, “maybe for good reason, maybe not. But now you’re just like the rest of them. Pretending she was a Saint, when you didn’t even know her”. Mike questions Aria if she knows what that’s like, “sitting with a bunch of people memorialising someone who they don’t even know?” Mike asks Aria if she thinks people said how great Mona was to her face, none of this would have ever happened. Mike comments that he’s sick of being told how sweet and smart and nice Mona was, “she wasn’t nice. Anyone can be nice. I’ll never meet anyone like her. Ever”. Aria then asks Mike if maybe sometime he can tell her about Mona, the Mona he knew, the real Mona. When Mike nods, Aria says that she’s going to go see if Byron needs any help with dinner, and after Aria walks away, Mike breaks down in tears and cries. Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me In the Montgomery living room, Mike is watching a movie when Aria approaches him. Aria asks what he’s doing, and Mike explains that Mona had a list of movies she wanted to show him, “thought I’d look at a couple”. When Aria asks him how that’s going, Mike pauses the movie and tells her it’s going okay, “I guess”. After a beat, Mike mentions that it was a long time before he could even look at the list, “and here I am”, and when Aria says that Mona liked her movies, Mike comments that he thinks she remembered every movie she ever saw. Mike goes on to say that Mona remembered not just the plot but details, “all these little details. It was amazing”. Aria notes that Mona was very smart, to which Mike says she was too smart. Un-pausing the movie, Mike goes back to watching. In The Brew, Mike approaches Jonny and asks what he’s making. Jonny explains that it’s going to be like a perpetual motion machine powered by secrets, and when Mike comments that there are plenty of those around here, Jonny says that he’s noticed. Noticing Hanna and someone else walk into The Brew with Mona’s copy of ‘The Unabridged Works’, Mike approaches them. When Hanna notices Mike, she greets him before introducing him to Lesli, before Lesli says that it’s so nice to meet him and that Mona’s talked about him all the time. Hanna explains that Lesli is staying with Mrs Vanderwaal, and when Mike says that he can see that, Hanna questions how he can, to which Mike says that the book Lesli is carrying belongs to Mona. Lesli says she knows, and that she and Hanna were just looking at it in Mona’s room. Mike questions that they were in Mona’s room, and Lesli says she knows it sounds silly, but she just wanted it with her for a little while. When Mike wonders if Leona knows she took the book, Hanna steps in and tells Mike that it’s not like they took it. Mike questions whether Mona’s mom is giving away Mona’s stuff now, “is that what’s happening?”, but Hanna tells him no, that’s not what’s happening. Mike asks Lesli to give him the book, and when Hanna calls out his name, Mike says that he’s taking the book back to where it belongs. Hanna tells him that it’s okay, but Mike tells her that it’s not okay, “you can’t take everything apart like you want her to disappear”. When Mike again asks Lesli to hand the book over, Hanna steps in front of Lesli, saying that she’ll make sure the book goes back to where it belongs, she promises. After sharing a look with Hanna, Mikes walks from The Brew. Walking out of his bedroom, Mike puts on a jacket and heads down the stairs. At the lake, Mike stands on the jetty looking out at the water, waiting. Pulling a bag of lollies on the pocket inside of his jacket, Mike holds onto them for placing them on the railing and walking off of the jetty. Mike appears at the end of jetty just as Aria, who followed him and was looking at the bag of lollies, turns to leave. Facing off with Aria, Mike mentions that it’s a nice night, to which Aria comments that it’s getting kind of chilly. Stepping forward, Mike questions why Aria followed him, but in return Aria asks why he visited Alison in jail. Mike doesn’t answer, and when Aria says that he did, Mike tells her that it’s “none of your business”. Aria asks if he wanted to confront Alison about Mona, if he was looking for some kind of closure, but Mike just laughs and shakes his head. Aria mentions that Alison’s dangerous, even in a cage she’s dangerous, and she doesn’t want Mike to ever go back there again. Saying that nobody’s giving him orders anymore, Mike tells Aria to stop following him, “I don’t ever want to you out here again”. Aria questions Mike’s use of the word again, before asking how many times he’s been out here, how many trick or treat bags has he left, and who he’s leaving them for. Mike doesn’t answer, and instead tells Aria to be careful going home through the woods, before he himself turns and walks away. At Chester County Women’s Correctional, Mike signs into the visitors log before walking into the jail. Out, Damned Spot At the Rosewood Blood Drive which is being held in the Rosewood High cafeteria, Mike drops a drops that has cookies on it. Putting something in his jacket pocket, Mike listens as a nurse tells him that he’s in a restricted zone, before she asks what he’s doing. Saying he’s sorry, Mike mentions that he was just interested in how it all works. The nurse tells him to go sign up and see for himself, and saying, “yeah, okay”, Mike walk out of the cafeteria, Aria calling out after him. Mike is working out in his bedroom when there is a knock at the door. Opening the door to Aria, Mike asks what she wants, to which Aria asks why Alison is calling him. Questioning her, “what?”, Mike listens as Aria notes that first he visited Alison and now she’s leaving him secret messages from jail. As Aria questions who Hank Mahoney is, Mike grabs his phone and tells her that he has no idea, “next time don’t answer my phone”. Aria asks why Mike is letting Alison manipulate him, before saying that he knows what she’s capable of. Mike listens as Aria tells him that she knows he got into a fight with Mona the night before she died, and that something is going on and he has to tell her what it is. Saying that he doesn’t have to tell her anything, Mike closes his bedroom door. At his laptop, Mike tells ‘Hank Mahoney’ that ‘she’ told him what to bring, “I’ll have it tomorrow”. After asking what time they’re to meet and Hank telling him that he’ll be in touch, Mike gets up from his laptop and walks over to his mini refrigerator. Opening the door, Mike takes out a can of energy drink and unscrewing a cap that he has made with the can, he slides out a blood vile. Mike is at an ATM around the corner from The Brew, where he withdraws a large sum of money. Having driven to Jonah's Diner, Mike gets out of the car. At Jonah’s Diner, Mike is sitting in a booth when he’s approached by Cyrus Petrillo. Standing up, Mike introduces himself, “I’m Mike”, and Cyrus does the same, but he is under the alias of Hank. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Mike takes out an envelope and placing it on the table, both men slide into the booth. Sitting in the diner, Mike and Cyrus talk. Getting in his car, Mike leaves the diner. From outside the Hastings’ house, Mike watches as Spencer walks down the staircase. Pretty Isn't the Point Walking into The Brew, Mike is greeted by Emily who tells him that they’re not actually open yet. Commenting that the door was open, Mike asks if he can get a coffee to go. As Emily gets him a takeaway cup, Mike, who is texting on his phone, says that he’s going to need two cups. After Emily fills the second cup she asks if he wants to take a pastry as well, to which Mike tells her no, “they’re both for me”. Explaining that it was a long night, Mike listens as Emily questions what he was up to. Mike tells Emily that he already has one big sister, “I’m not looking for another”, and picking up the coffee’s, Mike walks out of the establishment. Arriving home, Mike walks passed Aria and Andrew who are studying, and into his bedroom. Walking back into the living room, Mike questions whether Aria was in his room. When Aria questions him, Mike states that she was in his room, “why the hell were you in my room?” Standing up, Aria tells Mike to calm down and that she was just doing laundry, to which Mike comments that he doesn’t keep underwear in his desk. As Andrew excuses himself from the situation, Mike tells Aria that she has no right to be going through his things, and when Aria asks what he’s worried about her finding, Mike tells her that it’s none of her damn business. Saying that if Aria touches any of her things ever again, “you’ll live to regret it”, Mike sends a side table flying and storms out of the room. In the woods behind Mona’s house, Mike stashes a foil packet in a hollowed out tree branch. Jumping down from the tree, Mike leaves. In the woods after dark, Mike picks up the flashlight Aria has dropped, “what are you doing here?” Aria says that it doesn’t matter what she’s doing here, before asking why Mike has stashed her blood in the woods. Mike tells Aria that it’s not hers, and when Aria wonders if it’s Spencer’s or Hanna’s, Mike says that it’s Mona’s, “now give it to me”. As Mike lunges towards Aria, Aria drops the vial and flees, leaving Mike to scramble after the broken vial. As Mike arrives home behind Aria, he listens as she tells him to stay away from her. Mike tells Aria to listen, and when Aria comments that she’ll call the police, Mike raises his voice and tells her to “just listen, okay”. Saying that he can explain, Mike questions whether Aria wants to know what happened to Mona or not, and when Aria just looks at him, Mike tells her that he knows what she’s thinking, “but I didn’t hurt her”. Mike explains that a few nights before Thanksgiving he went to Mona’s house and he surprised her… In a flashback, Mike walks into Mona’s room as she’s on the phone with Lesli, “Mona”. Noticing vials of blood in a desktop systems unit that has been converted into a cooler, Mike questions what it all is, “what is this?” Picking up a blood vial, Mike wonders what the “hell” is going on, and taking the vial back, Mona tells him not to touch it, to leave it alone and she’ll explain. As Mona goes to close her bedroom door, Mike questions what she’s doing, and Mona tells him that she’s been offered the chance to make things right for Aria and her friends. Questioning what Mona is talking about, Mona says that she’s talking about exposing ‘A’ and finally bringing that person down. Looking back over to the cooler, Mike wonders if it’s Mona’s blood, to which Mona says that it is and soon it’ll be smeared all over her house. Mona goes on to say that Alison DiLaurentis will look responsible for killing her because ‘A’ wants to see Alison locked up. Wondering why Mona would want to be a part of all this, Mona says that it’s because ‘A’ came up with this plan and it’s brilliant. Telling Mona to stop, Mike questions that she’s been talking with ‘A’, to which Mona explains that she hasn’t directly, but she will. Mona says that she has to earn it, and to do that she has to commit to this plan 100%. Mike continues to listen as Mona says that that means she goes away and when she finds out who ‘A’ is, she comes back, Alison gets out of jail and Aria and her friends are finally safe. Disbelieving, Mike shakes his head and starts to walk from Mona’s bedroom, but stops when Mona adds that she’ll be everyone’s hero. Walking back over to her, Mike wonders what Mona means by going away and “for how long?”, to which Mona says that he needs to look at the big picture, and that it’s only temporary. …Mike listens as Aria says that if what he’s telling her to true, and telling her that it is, “I swear”. Adding that they fought about it for days, Mike says that Mona convinced him that she had it all under control, “that she would be safe”. Shaking his head and tearing up, Mike tells Aria that he doesn’t believe it anymore. As Aria questions if this is what he has been visiting Alison in jail, and if he told her Mona’s plan, Mike says that he and Mona were supposed to meet a bunch of times, “but she’s never shown up”, and that he only went to see Alison to find out if she knew anything about ‘A’. Aria realises that Mike thinks ‘A’ double crossed Mona and killed her, and as a tear rolls down his cheek, Mike nods. Aria questions why he’s so sure Alison isn’t ‘A’, and Mike says that she can’t be, “Alison wasn’t even in here when it happened”. Mike explains that Cyrus told him that ‘A’ had him get Alison out of town that day, and when Aria wonders why he has Mona’s blood, Mike tells her that Mona gave it to him, “as a promise that she’d be coming back”. Mike goes on to say that he wasn’t hiding the blood vile in the tree because he hurt her, he was hiding it because he didn’t want Aria to find it and start asking questions, “it was all I had left of her”. As Aria hugs him, Mike breaks down in tears. Appearances (29/120) Book Comparisons *In the show, Mike acts out due to his parents' problems. In the books, this never happens. *In the books, Mike dates Hanna and they end up getting married. In the show, they only had a short fling. *In the show Mike and Mona date for a short period of time, however in the books they barely interact. *In the books, Mike is known as the popularity-obsessed and dirty-minded younger brother of Aria. In the show, Mike has completely different personality and was never seen trying to become popular. *In the books, Mike and Noel are really good friends, but in the show they are only seen talking to each other once. Quotes Notes *Originally, Igor Hudacek was cast as Mike Montgomery, but after a trial version of "Pilot" was filmed, Mike was re-casted as Cody Allen Christian. A promo picture had even been released with Igor posing as Mike before the recasting decision was made. *For unknown reason, Mike was absent for the entirety of season 3. Gallery Aria and mike.jpg Mike-montgomery-in-under-the-gun-240x200.jpg Mike407.jpg Mike (10).jpg Mike (13).jpg Mike (3).jpg Mike (4).jpg Mike (7).jpg Mike (9).jpg Mike montgomery.jpg Picking up mike.jpg Pll0405 mikesback.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-22h31m47s103.png Mike 1.png Mike-5x02.png mike montgomery 5x14.PNG mike-montgomerypll.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Montgomery Family Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Males Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Love Interests Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Protagonist Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis